The Bonds of Chaos
by leoslady4ever
Summary: After Tartaros and the loss of her dear Spirit friend, Aquarius, Lucy was broken, a shell of the woman she'd been. She heads to Tenroujima to heal, to find herself again, and instead, she finds someone she doesn't expect. A foe, a friend, and perhaps something more. My contribution for Dragon'sHost's 50 Word Challenge.


_This was a challenge issues to **GemNika** from our very own **Dragon'sHost** , another incredible writer in her own right, and Gem very kindly shared it with me. As she had decided to make it an AcnoLu story, I decided to throw caution to the wind and join her! And I have to admit, I am so glad I did. This was unbelievably fun, and more than that, it was challenging without being stressful, which is exactly what I needed. With the funk I've been in lately with my writing, it was a welcome boost. So, for those of you struggling with your writing recently, I wholeheartedly suggest you give something like this a try. It is well worth it! _

_The rules are as follows: 50 random words. One story. One word per sentence. 50 sentences._

 _That's it! It's pretty simple. The words don't have to fall in any order, and the story can be for any fandom and any pairing. The choice is yours! And the best part is that it allows your creativity to take the driver's seat! So give it a whirl, and please, if you do decide to try the 50 Word Challenge, let me know! I'd love to check yours out too :D_

 _And now, without further ado, I give you my version of the 50 Word Challenge: AcnoLu style_

 _Hiro Mashima **owns Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

 **The Bonds of Chaos**

The light was dying when Lucy finally arrived at Tenroujima, the sun yielding its last rays across the horizon in a splash of color. (32) Wind lashed at her face, a sharp eastern gust whipping her hair around and into her eyes, but she didn't let that deter her. (13) She'd been dropped off just shy of the beach, and had spent the better part of the last 10 minutes wading through the foam of the surf and traipsing through the underbrush with one goal in mind - to find some solace after the events of Tartaros. (10)

No one was supposed to be there, so when she stumbled upon a mysterious man propped up on a rock in the middle of her guild's sacred island, she was understandably surprised. (30) It took only a quick glance to realize who she'd run across, her mind flashing with images of an enormous black dragon flying over the aquatic depths surrounding the island and heading straight for her. (29)

Fear rose quickly within her, sending her flight response into fifth gear, but somehow, she knew she would never make it. (4) She couldn't be far, her ears still able to catch the occasional sound of the ocean, but now, standing before Acnologia in human form, the beach felt so far away. (26)

Was he waiting for someone, another like himself wanting to oppose the Dark Wizard Zeref's monarchy? (20) Perhaps he had made his return here, to Tenrou Island, to launch another vicious scheme against her guild. (31) The thought had her heart pounding, a chill creeping down her spine, but she looked down at her hand, to her guild mark, her badge of honor, and knew she couldn't just walk away. (9)

But how could she, a single mage, offer any real opposition to a man who emanated such power? (35)

She was a member of the strongest guild in all of Earthland, part of a team full of Fiore's greatest heroes, but right now, she felt exposed...and vulnerable. (6)

And then his head turned in her direction, and he caught her eye. (2) Moments ticked by as she stood there, waiting with baited breath for something to happen and tugging anxiously at the plaid skirt she'd pulled on over her bikini today. (16)

Then, just as she was sure he wasn't going to speak, he smirked and called out, "Well if it isn't one of Makarov's little Sprites." (37)

His voice was deep and smooth like caramel, and for the first time since she'd lost Aquarius, she felt like she could almost forget how heartbroken she was. (38) He was breathtaking, with the last rays of the sun casting wisps of ginger through his golden locks. (46)

His head came up slowly, and he blinked at her in surprise, an expression of genuine interest flashing in his gaze. (50)

He was...flawless, and suddenly, she found herself envisioning things she probably shouldn't be. (8) And then, the impropriety of her thoughts registered in her mind, and, like a fog being lifted, the strange daydream she'd been caught in faded away. (36) She was instantly ashamed at what she'd begun imagining, her face going pale, and seeing her discomfort, he laughed. (33)

Standing to his feet, Acnologia moved close, shooting her a knowing look as if he'd seen straight into her mind, and hummed, "Aren't you a frisky little thing..." (1)

He sounded so cheerful...so completely sure of himself and his incredible appeal, and suddenly, Lucy was overcome with the urge to hit him. (34) Of course, she hadn't really meant to do it, and she watched with horror as her fist came up and into the side of his face with a right hook. (23)

In a way, she was proud of herself for even landing the hit, but she knew that while she could count this a victory of sorts, it was bound to be bittersweet. (47) This was Acnologia, the most powerful dragon/human hybrid who had ever lived, and she doubted he would tolerate such defiance. (45)

Sure enough, in the next instant, he shot forward with lightning speed, his steps somehow light as a dancer in spite of his size, and plowed right into her body. (12)

Lucy half expected him to take her down to the ground, to kill her instantly, but instead, he kept going until her back smashed into the thick trunk of a tree. (48) She hit hard, her teeth coming down on her tongue and sending the metallic taste of blood bursting in her mouth. (42) She really had known better, and now that he had her pinned in such a precarious position, she didn't have a clue how she'd crawl her way out of it. (22)

He held her there, his eyes hard and cruel, and then, drawing in a long breath through his nose, he shuddered and whispered, "A gift." (15)

She thought she'd misunderstood at first until he repeated the same, cryptic message and brought his hand up to cup her face. (27) Alarmed, she drew back, but he followed, his thumb brushing across her cheek in a feather light touch. (25) A wave of disorientation swept through her with that first caress, and before she even realized it was happening, a moan burst from her mouth. (28)

His lips lifted at her reaction, and he leaned in, capturing her lips and making her weak in the knees. (17)

Just that fast, she fell under his spell. (7) She'd never been a believer in silly things, never allowed herself the luxury of putting desire first, and yet, she could not deny he'd conquered her with a single kiss. (11)

He ran a slow hand down her side, fingers burning a path along her bare flesh, and like a cat seeking more, she arched into it. (3)

She could already feel the sting of obsession as he pressed hot kisses down the column of her neck, and she gasped, "W-What is this?" (14)

He took only a moment to mumble, "The Imprint," before he resumed his path down over the swell of her breast. (43) He pulled aside the purple triangle of cloth covering her breast and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing it into a tight point, and Lucy knew she was lost. (21)

Never before had she experienced such passion, such emotion, and yet...the guilt was almost overwhelming. (5) She was ashamed at how much she wanted him, how badly she ached to feel his body against hers, but her judgement had clearly failed her. (18) She knew she should resist him, rebel against this attraction, but...she didn't want to. (24)

Somehow, he had done something to bewitch her, and heaven help her, she loved it. (49)

He lifted his head after a time, his eyes catching on the small star-shaped birthmark on her chest, just over her heart, and he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to it. (40) He looked up, pulling aside his own shirt to show her a matching print on his chest, and explained, "It is our mark, the sign of our belonging," and suddenly, her mind flashed with memories of her Mother telling her similar story. (39)

Lucy's heart beat feverishly in her chest, and suddenly, her eyes overflowed, happy tears streaming down her face until she could taste only salt. (44)

His eyes going serious, he reached up to pull an amulet from around his neck, its stone a brilliant green like his eyes, and as he slipped it over her head, he murmured the first half of the bonding rites, "Hearts and souls, so long undone…" (41)

The urge to fight fleeing in the presence of her happiness, she pressed a hand to the pulsing stone now nestled between her breasts and finished the words that would bind them together for all time, "Brought together so two make one." (19)


End file.
